Something I Don't Need In The Apocalypse
by SilverWolf1130
Summary: She Had Been Through Alot In This Apocalyptic World. however She Was Not Expecting This. Clementine Is Confused On Why Sarah Hates Her. Little Did She Know The Answer Is Much Darker Than She Had Realized. Go Easy On This Story. It's My First One. Read, Review And Enjoy.
1. Meeting The Bully

Me: **Hello, Walking Dead Fans. It Is Fanfic Productions. Are You Ready For A STORY!? :D**

 **Billy: No.**

 **Me: Well Then... SCREW YOU, BILLY! (Anyone Who Gets That Youtube Reference Gets An Internet Cookie)**

 **Alright. Onto The Main Event. This is My First Story. So, Be Gentle. I'd Appreciate It. And It's About Something that People Are Probably Going To "Internet Punch" Me For. They'll Probably Bring Up The OOC. I'm Sorry If This Isn't To Your Liking. And Another Thing I'll BeCriticized For Is Spelling. The Truth Is That I'm Writing On An iPad And For Some Reason, The Auto-Correct Goes Out Of Control And Spells Random Gibberish. Alright. Onto The Story.**

Clementine Slowly, But Surely Walked Up The Stairs, Knowing It Was Best Not To Get Caught, Especially By The Pregnant Lady Or The Idiotic Doctor. Clementine Frowned When She Thought Of Him. How Dumb Could He Be. It Didn't Seem That Hard To Tell The Difference Between A Dog Bite And A Human Bite, Human Bite. Clementine Didn't Consider Them Human, But Despite How Monstrous They Are, She Knew They Still Had The Teeth Of A Human.

Clementine Growled. She Didn't Care If He Wanted To Kill Her Or Not. She Had Been Through Too Much In This World. Nothing Could Stop Her.

Clem Slowly Opened The Door, Catching The Attention Of Who Was On The Other Side. She Knew It Was Too Late. Inside Was A 15 Year Old Girl Holding A Knife, Looking Like She Was Planning To Head Outside.

"Oh, Look Who It Is." The Teen Said.

Clementine Sighed. Knowing She'd Been Caught. But... Maybe This Girl Could Help Her. She Walked Inside The Room. "Please, Can You Help Me?"

"Why Would I Help You, Ugly? Said The Teen With An Evil Smirk. "It's Best That You Die. The World Would Instantly Become A Better Place." The Girl Stood Up, Clenching The Knife.

Clementine Looked At It, Nervously.

"I'm Sarah, What's Your Name?" The Teen Said With An Evil Smirk.

"Clementine."

"Aww, What A Beautiful Name For An Incredibly Ugly Bitch."

Clementine Frowned And Said. "That's Not Very Nice, Sarah. Instantly, Clementine Grew To Regret Those Worlds As Sarah Suddenly Punched Her In The Gut, Knocking The Wind Out Of Her And Sending Her To The Ground, Whimpering In Pain.

She Looked Back Up. Seeing Sarah Hold Up The Knife. Clementine Closed Her Eyes, Believing It Was The End. I'm Sorry, Lee. She Thought.

However After A Few Seconds, Nothing Happened. She Opened Her Eyes, Not Believing What She Saw. Sarah Rolled Up Her Sleeve And Started Made A Small Cut On Her Hit And A Small Amount Of Blood On The Knife

Clementine Was Confused. Suddenly, Sarah Threw The Knife Towards Her. She Then Looked Up And Screamed.

"DADDY!"

After A Few Seconds, The Both Of Them Heard Several Loud Footsteps Running Up The Stairs. In An Instant, The Door Slammed Open, Revealing A Very Concerned Carlos.

"Daddy!" Cried Sarah As She Ran To Her Father And Started Fake Crying Into His Chest. She Then Pulled Herself Up And Showed Her Injury To Carlos. Who Gasped And Looked Down Towards Clementine And The Knife With A Glare.

Before Clementine Could Say Anything, Carlos Grabbed Her By The Shirt And Pinned Her To The Wall. "I Knew You Were Going To Be Trouble, You Little Shit!"

"Take It Easy, Carlos." Luke Said As He Put His Hand On Carlos' Shoulder.

"No! Carlos Snarled. She Has Hurt My Daughter. And She Must Be Punished!"

"Calm Down, Carlos. It Could've Been An Accident."

Now, It Was Rebecca's Turn To Speak. "No, Luke. I Told You She Was A Danger To Our Group. But, No. You Didn't Listen."

"Come On, Bec. Don't Be Like That." Alvin Said, Trying To Calm His Angry Wife Down, With Little Success.

Carlos Dropped Clementine To The Ground And Sighed, Angrily. "Put Her Back In The Shed. I'm Not So Keen On Helping Her, For What She Did To My Daughter..."

The Group Seemed To Agree With That. However, Sarah Knew Something They Didn't.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"I Think She Has Some Of Our Stuff."

Luke Sighed And Walked Up To Clementine And Checked Her Pockets, Finding The Stolen Items.

"Fucking Thief!" Rebecca Snarled With Anger.

"I Should Have Known She Would Do This." Nick Said With Anger In His Voice.

Carlos Glared At Clementine, Angrily And Said. "Get Her Back In The Shed. I'll Watch And Make Sure She Doesn't Try Anything.

Luke And Pete Helped Up Clementine Up And Started Walking Towards The Shed With Rebecca, Nick And Carlos Following Close Behind.

Clementine Looked At Pete With Sadness. "I Didn't Cut Sarah, I Swear-"

"Bullshit!" Rebecca Said With Anger.

"Rebecca Is Right, We Should Just Shoot Her." Nick Said. Pete Looked At Nick With Surprise And Anger At What He Wanted And Said. "Well, It's A Good Thing Nobody Listens To You, Nick." Pete Looked At Clementine With Sympathetic Eyes As Luke Opened The Door To The Shed, Revealing The Small Room That Clementine Had Grown To 'Love'.

 **Well, That's It For Now. Thanks For Anyone Who Reads This. I PROMISE It Will Get Better. Fanfic Productions. OUT!**


	2. Clementine Pain

**Hey, everybody. It's Fanfic Productions. And I am back with another chapter of**... ' **Something I Don't Need In The Apocalypse.' Now, I Was quite surprised how well Received this story was. Thank you all for your support. It really inspires me to continue working on this. And Now, Onto the show!**

Carlos clenched his fist in anger as he watched his fellow cabin members walk towards the cabin. He was glad to have the support of Rebecca and Nick, but he was angered that Luke, Pete and Alvin seemed so supportive of this little brat! How dare they not believe Sarah. It seemed so obvious that Clementine had cut her. And he knew why she did it...

Finally, the cabin members had entered the cabin. He could finally talk to the girl who dare hurt his daughter. He clenched his fist as he opened the door and saw the young girl sitting in the corner, looking at her damaged arm. She clearly had not noticed his presence, as she believed it was just the wind.

"Hey."

Clementine lifted her head in the blink of an eye After hearing the deep voice. Her eyes widened when she noticed who it was. She Was Nervous. She knew this man had no caring for her. Even if he did when she first showed, it was all gone after the incident in Sarah's room.

Carlos walked in angrily and said, "You listen here, young lady. You listen well about what I have to say to you. I know why you hurt my daugh-"

"I didn't hurt her!" Clementine interrupted with anger. "She cut herself with the knife!"

Clementine instantly regretted those words as Carlos grabbed her by the shirt again and glared angrily at the Young survivor and yelled, "My daughter would never hurt herself, you little shit!" With that said, Carlos then slapped her across the mouth and then pushed her back against the ground.

Clementine put a hand against her cheek and felt blood oozing out. She cringed as she looked at the blood on her hand. She then pushed herself against the wall. Carlos went to her level and glared angrily. "I was hoping you'd die from the infection of that _dog bite."_

Clementine gasped as Carlos grinned evilly and said, "Yes. I know it's a dog bite. It's not that hard to tell the difference between a lurker bite..."

Carlos then quickly grabbed Clementine's bitten arm and put pressure on it, causing her to cry out in pain. "...and a dog bite." The Doctor finished as he stood up.

Clementine looked up to him, Sadness in her eyes and tears threatening to fall out. "Why are you doing this?" She Asked.

Carlos crossed his arms. "Because you're the reason me and my daughter suffered. But perhaps you're not like them. I won't kill you. But I will if you go anywhere near my daughter."

Not waiting for an answer, Carlos walked out of the shed, closed the door and continued guarding. Clementine sighed and looked at the bite wound, knowing it was getting worse.

"I don't believe this." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby spot, two figured headed forward, no doubt, heading straight for the cabin. One was a teenage girl around the age of eighteen. She wore a blue jacket with a purple shirt underneath and blue jeans. She had dirty blond hair that went down to her neck. And she appeared to be carrying someone, who looked around the age of 12. She wore a purple shirt with white sleeves and blue jeans. She Appeared to be sleeping in the older girl's arms. The oldest of the 3 appeared to be a woman in her late twenties. She wore a black jacket with sleeves, blue jeans and a gray shirt. She had long brown hair and wielded a Winchester model 70.

"This isn't gonna work, Talyne." The Oldest one said. Being a little girl doesn't matter anymore in this world."

The girl, Talyne Looked at the older woman with annoyance and said. "She's still a little girl."

The older woman scoffed. "We don't even know her name. Talyne, for all we know, she could be connected to Carver, in some way."

"She didn't tell us her name because she was scared... And you were pointing a gun at her face throughout the time she was awake."

The woman glared at Talyne and then at the girl she was holding, but then she sighed and admitted defeat. "Our group isn't gonna like this. Especially Rebecca."

"I don't care what she thinks. This is happening, Lilly."

Finally, the two (three if you count the girl that Talyne is holding) reached the cabin. Lilly quickly noticed Carlos standing by the shed, looking quite angry. She chose to ignore it.

Soon they were greeted by the other members of the group. The first thing the two noticed was Rebecca And Nick glaring at the young girl in Talyne's arms.

"Who the hell is this?!" Rebecca yelled, obviously not happy with the new arrival. Talyne expected this and quickly said something.

"Easy, Rebecca. Easy."

"What the hell are you doing bringing more people here, Lilly?!" Nick asked with a glare.

Lilly quickly raised her arms in defense and said. "Hey. I wasn't the one who wanted to bring her. It was Talyne who brought here here!"

"Oh, really?" Rebecca growled, her glare now aimed at Talyne with her arms on her hips.

"Get the hell away from her, Talyne!" Nick said as he attempted to reach for his rifle, but was quickly stopped by Pete, who glared at the young man for his harshness.

"Did you even ask where she came from?!" Rebecca yelled. For all we know, she could be working with Carver!"

Talyne growled at the woman's attitude and said. "Come on, Rebecca. She's just a little girl."

the pregnant woman glared and Talyne and said. "So what?! We already have another little brat with us!"

Lilly raised her eyebrows in curiosity and asked. "What's her name?"

"Clementine." Luke Said.

* * *

 **Well, that does it for chapter 2. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I need to stop eventually. Read and Review, bros. it's been fun. Fanfic Productions. Out!**


	3. Reunions and Sarah's Reign Of Terror

**Hey, everybody. It's Fanfiction Productions and welcome back to 'Something I Don't Need In The Apocalypse. And what's this? That's right, homies. A NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Find out in this exciting chapter of 'Something I Don't Need In The Apocalypse.'**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Walking Dead or it's characters. I only own Talyne.**

Lilly's eyes widened in shock. Could it be? No. It couldn't. It was just wasn't possible!

Without thinking, Lilly grabbed Luke by his shirt and glared deep into his eyes and yelled. "Where is she?!"

"Woah! What the fuck?!" Luke said, clearly taken back by this move. He was definitely not expecting this. Lilly growled, not happy with this answer and repeated. "Where the fuck is she?!"

"In the shed!" Luke yelled as Pete and Alvin pulled Lilly away from Luke. Lilly pulled herself free from the two older men's grasps. The Cabin survivors were clearly surprised with her attitude. Lilly growled and yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?! She's just a little girl!"

"So What?!" Carlos said, crossing his arms. She's a danger to us!" Rebecca put her hands on her hips and said. "Carlos is right. And besides, she might be working with Carver!"

lilly looked at the two of them with a glare and said. "She's not dangerous. I know her!"

Nick snorted. "Why the fuck does it even matter?! She's probably not even alive anymore!"

Pete glared at Nick, obviously not happy with his attitude. He then turned towards Lilly and said. "We better go check on her and see how she's doing."

Lilly couldn't believe it. She was going to see the young girl again. Many questions flooded her mind. What Happened after she stole the van? Where was Lee? How much had she changed during the past two years?

Lilly walked ahead of the group. She was obviously angry with them. Especially, Nick, Carlos and Rebecca. How could they seem so heartless? It plagued her mind and reminded her of the events that took place two years ago... When she wouldn't allow new members to join her group.

Lilly sighed. As she was about to open the door, Nick suddenly ran right in front of her and put his ear to the door. Lilly glared at him, but Nick Didn't notice as he opened the door and pointed his rifle in all directions, still believing Clementine to be dead.

He was surprised when he saw that she was still alive. She was Unconcious, but the cabin survivors could tell she was alive. Lilly immediately ran to her aid. "Oh my gosh. Clem!"

Nick pointed his rifle at The girl and said in anger. "Get away from her, Lilly!" Lilly glared Nick and said. "Fuck you, Nick!"

Pete walked in the shed and wrestled the rifle out of his nephew's grasp. He succeeded as Carlos walked in. "Lilly, she tried to hurt my daughter! And you're defending this girl!?"

Lilly looked back at Clementine and then at Carlos with anger in her eyes. "Carlos, I seem to recall something. I'm the leader here. Now, we're bringing her in the house and sowing up her injuries!"

"And what about her?" Nick asked, looking at the young girl in In Talyne's arms. Lilly grumbled in annoyance and said. "Bring her in."

Rebecca stormed off, muttering. "This is bullshit." Carlos sighed and finally nodded, agreeing to bring the both of them in.

* * *

Clementine slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that her arm didn't hurt as much. She slowly stood up and looked around and noticed she was inside the cabin. All she remembered was Carlos threatening her before she lost Conciousness.

The young survivor looked at her bitten arm and noticed something new. It was now covered in bandages. It had been treated!

She sighed in relief, until she heard a Familiar voice say, "Well, look who's awake." Clementine's eyes widened when she heard that voice. It was a voice she had not heard in a long time. She looked behind her and saw someone she thought she'd never see again...

Lilly...

"L-Lilly?" Clementine asked in disbelief. Lilly smiled at the young girl's disbelief. She nodded and sat down next to her on the couch. "I know it's hard to-"

"You shot Carley." Clementine said, her shock quickly turning to anger. Lilly frowned, recalling the events of two years ago.

"I know, Clem. And I'm-"

"And you stole our RV." Clementine said with anger. But her anger quickly dropped when Lilly put her hands to her face and said. "I'm sorry, Clementine. I know you hate me, but you have to understand that I've regretted it for a long time."

Clementine sighed. Perhaps she could trust Lilly. Though she was mad at her, she had known that Lilly was a flawed woman, but she had grown to like Clementine during the time they had known each other.

Lilly looked at Clementine's bandaged arm and said, "I'm sorry about my group. They can be a bunch of assholes, sometimes."

Clementine frowned as she thought about Carlos threatening her. The man seemed too hold anger towards her for unknown reasons. "Carlos threa-"

However, Before Clementine could finish, Luke walked in the room. As soon as he saw Clementine awake, he smiled. "Hey, Clem..."

Clementine just looked at him. She was still upset with him for not believing her. Luke frowned when she didn't reply. He knew why she was upset. "Glad you're doing good."

Lilly stood up from the couch. Luke nodded towards and Lilly sighed. She looked towards Clementine and said. "We've got a friend in the kitchen. We'll talk later."

Lilly and Luke walked into the kitchen, leaving Clementine alone... Or so she thought.

Clementine's eyes widened when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She hoped it was not Carlos, Nick, Rebecca or Sarah. But, she knew it had to be one of these.

Clementine's eyes widened when she saw it was Carlos. But for some reason, he looked calmer than he did the last time she saw him.

"Hello, Clementine"

Clementine didn't reply as Carlos crossed his arms. He seemed so confident. It wasnt right. He looked at her and said calmly. "I see you've reunited with an old friend."

Clementine frowned as Carlos cleared his throat. "But... Don't think you're off the hook. I know you're planning to tell her about the events of the night. But, you won't be teeming her."

Clementine glared at him and She asked. "Why wouldn't I tell her?"

Carlos smiled evilly and reached into his pocket's. Clementine's eyes widened when she saw the Picture of Her guardian that she valued. "...Because I have this."

"No! Please!" Clementine begged as Carlos pulled out a lighter. He put it next to the photo, reading to burn it if neccecary.

"If you tell Lilly about the events of this night, this photo will go." Carlos said, knowing that he had her beat. "Understand?"

Clementine slowly nodded. Carlos smirked evilly and walked away, taking the photo with him. Clementine gripped her head. So many questions went through her mind. How did Carlos know about her bond with Lee. How had he known about that picture? And how did he get it?

However, unknown to Her, Sarah was watching nearby, smiling evilly.

* * *

Lilly couldn't believe. She had known this girl the girl who Talyne had brought to the cabin. It was the young girl named Tiffany. Tiffany had been equally surprised to see Lilly as well. It had been some time since she'd seen the older woman. But, she was overall happy to see her again and she had allowed Her to stay with them, much to the anger of Rebecca, Nick And Carlos.

Lilly had known that Clementine was likely starving. So she had allowed Clementine to sit with her. And she wanted to know what happened after she had taken the RV.

Clementine had told Lilly the whole Story. About the deaths Of Duck, Katjaa, Kenny and Lee. And what happened with the bandits and Getting separated from Christa.

Lilly frowned. "Wow. It seems you've been through Alot."

Clementine slowly nodded as Carlos and Sarah came in the room. Sarah smirked evilly when nobody was looking. She sat in a chair next to Clementine.

Clementine looked at Carlos, who was behind Lilly and Tiffany. He glared at Clementine, reminding her of what would happen if she stepped out of line. Clementine looked at the table.

Sarah faked smiled and said. "Daddy, can I eat with Clementine?" Carlos raised his eyebrows and asked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Pretty please, Daddy?" Sarah said with puppy dog eyes. Carlos sighed in defeat. "Ok, but tell me if she does anything. Ok?"

"Ok, daddy!"

Lilly growled at Carlos' belief that Clementine would hurt Sarah. Lilly turned towards Clementine and was about to say something, until she heard Luke calling out to her. Lilly sighed and stood up. "If any of you need me for anything, just ask. Ok?"

Clementine, Tiffany and Sarah nodded. As soon as Lilly left, Sarah's kindess changed. She looked meaner. She turned towards Clementine and said. "How are you still alive, dumbass?"

Tiffany's eyes widened when she saw this. This was definitely unpredictable. Clementine ignored Sarah and presumed eating her oatmeal. But suddenly, Sarah punched Clementine in the face, knocking her to the ground. She then grabbed the oatmeal and started eating it.

"Stop!" Tiffany said, trying to save Clementine. Sarah looked at Tiffany with her mouth full and spit the oatmeal, directly in her face. Tiffany gasped and Immediately rubbed the stuff off. Sarah the poured the stuff on Clementine's face.

Clementine gasped as she struggled to breathe as Sarah poured the stuff into her breathe. Sarah then kicked her in the side and said. "Bitch, you should've died out there."

as Sarah was about to kick her again, Tiffany jumped on her back and pulled on Sarah's hair. Sarah yelled in pain and pushed her herself against the wall. She grabbed Tiffany by the hair and pulled her off. She was about to step on her chest, obviously annoyed by the girl's interference.

Suddenly, Talyne walked through the door. Sarah immediately put her leg on the ground, but Talyne had already known it was her.

"Sarah, you've got some explaining to do?"

* * *

 **Well, that does it for now. If you hadn't noticed by now, Sarah is very OOC in this Fic. Sorry if you don't like that, but I'm still doing that. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Read and review, all that stuff. Fanfic Productions. Out!**


End file.
